


tell me i'm pretty

by orphan_account



Category: Polygon/McElroy Vlogs & Podcasts RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cock Slut, Face-Fucking, Feminization, Kinda, Lace Panties, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Overuse of pet names, Slut Shaming, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 18:25:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16539821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: As Brian lay sated on their bed, all he could think of was how Pat thought he was pretty. A soft smile slipped onto his face as he slowing slid from consciousness.





	tell me i'm pretty

**Author's Note:**

> yo never did i think that my first ever smut piece would be an rpf, especially not a bdg/pat rpf

Brian wasn’t necessarily always confident in his body. Quite the contrary, really. Sometimes, when the mood was tinged dark and he couldn’t stop staring in the mirror, Brian saw his body warped and misshapen. Twisted. Ugly. Being with Pat had made him more confident, however, he often felt the weight of lust and love rather than insecurity and doubt. He felt sexy, sometimes.

There was a moment, during one of their first times when Pat had called Brian pretty.

_“Look at you, my pretty boy, all spread out just for me, huh?” Pat growled softly into Brian’s ear. Brian keened, pushing himself further into the mattress, ass up, as Pat’s hands came to rest on his hips. “So, so beautiful, baby, all mine.”_

_Brian moaned back at him, “all yours, Pat, just for you.”_

He felt good in that moment. But it wasn’t enough. Nothing was ever enough. So he took matters into his own hands.

When Pat got home that evening he was met with an empty apartment and a note in the middle of the bed.

_‘Pat, I’ll be home soon, just sorting something out. Get yourself ready for me. Boxers only. I think it’s time we played a game.’_

Naturally, he was concerned but he did as the note said and stripped to his plain, black boxers. As he rested against the headboard waiting for his mysterious boyfriend he contemplated the meaning of the note. ‘Play a game?’ He thought, ‘was Brian unhappy with how their relationship was going so far?’ ‘Did I do something wrong?’ His questions were cut short as he heard the front door open. Brian was home.

Brian slipped into the apartment as quietly as possible. He knew Pat was home now, almost definitely waiting for him in the bedroom. All Brian was wearing were some loose sweatpants and a throw-over top to keep himself modest in public. The real treat was underneath. And so, Brian slipped out of the top, revealing his bare chest to the empty living room. He pulled off his sweatpants quickly, leaving him in a pair of skimpy red lace panties and matching thigh-high, sheer stockings. He felt good in his body like this, but what would Pat think?

Brian pushed open the bedroom door slowly, knocking once to give Pat some warning. As the door swung open Pat’s mouth dropped, catching a glimpse of Brian’s lingerie clad legs.

‘Panties. He’s wearing panties for me. He looks gorgeous like this, standing in the middle of the doorway, presenting himself for me. Fuck I want to _ravish him_.’ Pat’s thought process was going insane, he wouldn’t believe his boyfriend would dress like this if it weren’t before his own two eyes.

“Hi, baby, want to let me know what’s going on?” Pat asked. Brian ignored him, slipping further into the room and clambering onto Pat’s lap, straddling his thighs and pressing his face into the crook of his neck. “Missed you,” came the muffled reply, followed by a wet kiss just under Pat’s ear.

“Yeah? Well, what do you want me to do about it?” Pat said, head tilting back to grant further access to Brian’s curious tongue. He felt Brian leave little marks all over his neck, a small possessive act that made Pat shiver.

“Want you to fuck me,” Brian said softly, trailing his mouth up and over Pat’s jaw, coming to rest just above his lips. “Are you okay with that? Do you want to?”

Pat could feel Brian’s warm breath on his mouth and he wanted nothing more than to just lean up and connect them. To flip them over and have his way with the younger, but he could recognize that Brian was in control today. That he needed to call the shots for once.

“Okay, baby, yes, I want that,” Pat whispered. Brian finally lent down and their lips slot together. Pat’s tongue snaked out to lick at the seam of the other man’s lips, prodding inside when they opened up for him. Their tongues twined in a battle for dominance. Pat won, even with Brian holding the reigns for the moment. Pat’s hands wandered, gripping onto Brian’s hips and fiddling with the edge of the lace material.

“Wanna blow you,” Brian muttered, “want your cock in my mouth, want you to choke me with it.”

Pat could do that. He lent away from Brian, pushing him off his lap and getting him to stand up. Pat followed, standing with minimal space between them and forcing Brian backward until his back met with the wall. He flipped them and gently pressed Brian down to his knees.

“C’mon baby boy, suck for me.”

Brian kissed the tip of Pat’s member through his boxers, already slightly damp from Pat’s hard dick leaking.

“Uh-uh, Bri, not allowed to tease. You wanted this.”

Brian nodded his head and promptly pulled Pat’s boxers all the way down, allowing the older man to step out of them and kick them away. Brian’s hand wrapped around the base of his cock and he again placed a tiny kiss to the head before fully taking it into his mouth. His tongue swirled around the head before he bobbed his head down, hollowing his cheeks and pumping his hand around what wouldn’t fit.

Brian lifted his gaze, making eye contact with Pat as he suckled on the tip. Precum spirted as Pat took in the sight. Brian looked debauched already and he had barely even began his blowjob.

“Baby, I know you can do better than that, or do you just want me to fuck your mouth?”

Brian pulled off to ask for the latter, then placed Pat’s dick back into his slack mouth. Gripping Brian’s head firmly, Pat began to piston his hips in and out of the smaller man’s mouth, gently skull-fucking him to prepare him for the harder thrusts.

“Ready?” Pat asked, thrusting harder when Brian murmured his assent. After a few minutes of hard thrusting into Brian’s warm, wet mouth, Pat trust deep, holding Brian in place until he choked on the hard cock. Then, Pat pulled back out and did it again. The cycle continued, normal thrusts followed by a few deeper, choking pushes.

Groans were filling the air as Pat used Brian’s mouth, chasing a release he didn’t want yet.

Pat pulled completely out of Brian’s mouth.

“I want to fuck you, baby boy, are you okay with that?”

“Yes,” Brian said, voice wrecked from Pat’s intrusion. “I want you to talk dirty,” Brian whispered.

Pat pushed Brian back onto the bed.

“I can do that baby, but first we have to prepare you for my cock. I want you to do it, play with yourself for me, pretty boy, I want to see you spread yourself.”

Brian groaned, grabbing the lube from the nightstand and liberally coating his fingers. He was already pretty open from the night before, but it doesn’t hurt to be sloppy. He had a feeling Pat liked it that way. Pat couldn’t hold in his moans as he watched his boyfriend finger himself open for him, the G-string of his panties pushed roughly aside.

“Like this, master?” Brian moaned out.

“Yeah baby, just like that.”

When Pat felt like Brian was open enough he caught the other’s moving arm and pulled out his fingers. He grabbed a condom and slid it down his length before coating himself in lube.

“Ready, slut?”

Brian nodded, gasping at the cool air hitting his cock from where it peeked over the top of the lace. Pat slowly pushed his cock into Brian’s welcoming ass, groaning at the tight heat encompassing his dick, sucking him in eagerly. Brian pushed himself down, fully sinking onto Pat’s cock.

“Just like a slut, always wanting it all at once. You like my cock, huh? You like to feel it splitting you apart. Taking cock – the only thing sluts like you are good for. Such a gorgeous boy, baby.”

Brian moaned at the dirtiness of Pat’s words, even though he had asked for them. It was so different to his normal Pat, this Pat, the one that appeared after his dick was pushed into Brian, was almost heartless. Never asking him how he was doing, just taking and taking some more. Brian loved every second of it. He knew that Pat would stop in an instant if he even thought for a moment Brian wasn’t into it.

“Yes, uuh, please, s-sir” Brian moaned.

“What do you say, whore? I asked you a fucking question, didn’t I?”

“Yes sir, I’m sorry sir,”

“Love your cock, love it tearing my slutty ass apart. Love feeling you for days, reminding me of how much of a filthy whore I am, please master, fuck me, harder,” Brian couldn’t hold in his babbling moans as he felt Pat’s cock piston in to him.

“Fuck, baby boy,” Pat groaned in response, “So, so slutty. So beautiful. I should punish you, shouldn’t I? For being such a bitch.”

“Yes, sir, punish- punish me. I’m your dirty bitch, love you so much, Pat, please! Gonna cum! Pat!” Brian climaxed with a shout, cum flying out of his cock in thick ribbons, collecting on his stomach. Pat swiped a finger through it and pressed it to Brian’s lips. Brian took the cum-covered finger into his mouth, swiping his tongue along the digit and sucking it clean.

Pat pulled out of Brian’s ass quickly, “Gonna cum on your face, whore, yes?”

“Yes,” Brian nodded, eyes slipping shut as he prepared for his boyfriend’s cum.

Pat slid the condom off of his dick, and moved to be kneeling above Brian, jerking his cock quickly.

“Hnng,” Pat came, shooting webs of semen onto Brian’s face, coating him in white and painting him a masterpiece of debauchery.

Brian reached a hand up to rub the drops into his face almost absent-mindedly.

“Love you too, baby,” Pat said quietly, before slipping out of the room to grab a cloth.

As Brian lay sated on their bed, all he could think of was how Pat thought he was pretty. A soft smile slipped onto his face as he slowing slid from consciousness.


End file.
